


The 10th Floor Diet

by teuklberries



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom
Genre: Corpses, M/M, Multi, Other, Re-animation, Zombies, life after death, zombie doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teuklberries/pseuds/teuklberries
Summary: Doyoung had never believed in a life beyond death. All life is temporary and there's no reason to cling onto it, once you die, you rot in a coffin or you're cremated.So why in god's name did Doyoung just wake up in a box, presumably in the ground?
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Other tags to be added - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	The 10th Floor Diet

Doyoung had always been cynical about life after death. He had always been a believer of the sentiment that death was the end, with nothing following it. 

This belief was the reason he had passed on so calmly. He had laid in the road, holding  Taeyong's hand, comforting his lover as he felt his vision slipping away and the slow warm oozing of blood leaking inside his lungs. He had gone on calmly, the last words slipping past his lips being a gentle " _ I'm okay, I love you."  _

Taeyong had waited on the cold tarmac of the road clutching  Doyoung's limp body for what felt like hours when the ambulance finally came around the corner, the flashing lights and blaring sirens just background noise to  Taeyong as his world fell apart around him, nothing else mattering to him in that moment except  _ Doyoung _ _.  _

The funeral had been very...  Doyoung . It hadn't been religious, no talk of passing to a better place. Even though everyone had suggested passages about life not fading out and continuing on  Taeyong had made absolutely sure that no such sentiment would be read out, no matter how comforting it might have been to hear. It might have been comforting to some but for  Doyoung it would have been nonsense and  Taeyong had been determined to honour his  lover's memory as purely as possible, even if he wasn't there to see it happen. 

The months following had been monotonous and cloudy.  Taeyong , as well as all the other members, had been given a rest period to grieve their bandmate, which they had all spent sitting around the dorm and not really doing much aside from ordering takeout food and comforting  Taeyong every time he began to cry over something so small as  Doyoung's favourite smell wafting through the room or Doyoung's sock getting mixed into the washing. 

The media had been horrific. Endless articles speculating about the members emotional stability, their relationships, their grief. It had been horrible.  Taeyong had all but abandoned his devices as a result, the constant reminders that he had lost his  Doyoung being too much to handle.  Taeyong had settled for spending his days in bed, only eating when  Taeil came to make him do it and only showering when Johnny came to carry him into the bathroom. He had almost ceased function, only longing to fall asleep again so that he could dream, dream of  _ Doyoung.  _

Doyoung opened his eyes suddenly, not that it made much difference to the light level surrounding him. The only thing  Doyoung could see were the swirling colours that sometimes appear in your eyes when you rub them too hard. All he could smell was earth, wood and the faintest hint of his cologne. 

He had no idea where he was. The last memory sticking out in his brain was  Taeyong's face, stained with tears and specks of blood, his hair sticking up in all directions and his once carefully applied eyeliner running down his cheeks in blotchy black streaks. 

"Oh my god, have I been buried alive?" Doyoung suddenly said aloud into the dark, realisation dawning on him. 

He was in a coffin, six feet  underground . 

Doyoung laid still for a second, his brain racing with thoughts.  _ "Keep calm,"  _ He thought, panic slowly settling into the pit of his stomach.  _ "Don't hyperventilate."  _ He thought again, before tensing up. 

"Okay, what the fuck. What the fuck." Doyoung said only to himself, again. He laid still for a minute before lifting his arm slowly, his fingers dragging along the smooth wood of the coffin, his coffin, assumedly. He tapped the side gently to check for weaknesses, humming contentedly when he found none before repeating the same action on the opposite side with his other hand. With a lot of grunting and pushing, Doyoung managed to break the flimsy wood of the lid of the coffin he had been encased in. 

With even more grunting and pushing  Doyoung began to dig through the falling mud that tumbled around him, landing in piles around him and packing tightly against the sides of the coffin, thankfully creating a platform of sorts below him that aided his quest to escape his underground prison. After much digging and writhing  Doyoung broke through the surface of the mud, beams of moonlight finally falling over his body and causing his eyes to blur, not being prepared for such a drastic change in light level. 

Doyoung writhed and clawed at the dirt, dragging his body out of the hole he had created and kicking dirt into the air. He groaned and collapsed onto the ground, grass ticking his ears as he laid still in the dirt and absorbed his surroundings. 

Beside him,  Doyoung saw a grave. The grave was adorned with his name, his age, his birthday and the last day he could recall. The 24th of September. The day he had taken  Taeyong to see his favourite musical. 

The day he had been hit by a car crossing the street outside the theatre. 

Doyoung sat up abruptly, his brain suddenly going haywire with thoughts.  _ What happened to  _ _ Taeyong _ _?  _ He thought, not being able to recall whether  Taeyong had been injured in the collision, only recalling his own injuries. 

"Shit..."  Doyoung muttered finally pushing himself to his feet. He stumbled for a few steps before stabilising himself on his grave, the cold marble shocking his skin and causing a shiver to run along his arm. After a few seconds spent wiggling his fingers and toes  Doyoung took a tentative step, not wanting to end up stumbling again like he had before. He walked across the grass slowly, the cold night breeze caressing his hair as it passed him by, the familiar scent of fallen leaves carried through the air. 

Doyoung concluded that it hadn't been long since he had been buried, based on the fact he was still alive and had been able to escape his grave so easily. The orange leaves twirling along the ground beside his feet also told him it was still autumn, it had likely only been hours since his burial, no way he could have survived more than a few hours trapped in a coffin with limited oxygen. 

After a few minutes of aimless walking  Doyoung saw the gate to the cemetery that lead to a familiar looking street.  Doyoung sped up slightly and turned out onto the street, finally knowing where he was. He had been buried in the cemetery a 5-minute walk from the dorm buildings, he knew exactly  how to find his way home from here. 

Doyoung sped up even more, his feet carrying him across the pavement and creating little clicks from the heels of his dress shoes. He made a left turn and felt relief wash over him as the skyscraper holding the dorm buildings came into view.  Doyoung saw lights turning on and off through the windows on the 5th floor of the building, obvious signs that the members were moving through the dorm, signs that put  Doyoung at ease ever so slightly. 

After 2 minutes of walking  Doyoung pushed the door of the lobby open and stepped into the familiar building. He could hear the ticking of the large clock that hung over the waiting area and the distant sounds of staff working behind the door to the reception room, tapping away on their keyboards. He turned and headed toward the elevator, stepping in hastily when the doors opened with a quiet ping. 

"This is so fucking weird..."  Doyoung mumbled to himself. He looked in the mirror that ran the length of the elevator for a second and observed his features for a second, noting that he looked like he had been through hell, his face covered in dirt and grime from his escape from the coffin.

The ping of the elevator doors opening took  Doyoung out of his thoughts, reminding him of his objective. Get back home and find out what the hell had happened.  He stepped out of the elevator and set off down the hall toward the familiar front door of the dorm, relaxing considerably now he had finally reached his home. He hesitated for a second before twisting the door knob and slowly opening the door, light from the tv washing over him as he took a tentative step into the living area of the dorm. 

"Oh, thank god, we thought you had gotten lost on the way to the store" Donghyuck's familiar voice called out from the couch. Doyoung stood silently in the door way, observing the members sprawled across the couch together, looking comfortable and happy. 

"Come on, Mark, come give us our--"  Donghyuck called again, stopping abruptly as he turned to face the doorway.  Donghyuck's jaw dropped as he took in the sight of  Doyoung standing behind the couch, neither of them saying anything. 

"What's wrong Hyuck?" Johnny asked, his head still leaning against the couch cushions.  Donghyuck closed his mouth for a second, attempting to speak but no words coming out. After almost 10 seconds of opening his mouth like a fish  Donghyuck pushed out one word, his voice trembling

" Doyoung ..?"  Donghyuck said so quietly it might as well have been a whisper.  Doyoung saw the other members tense up before they all turned to face the door, their faces in various phases of shock. Doyoung stepped further into the living area and closed the door behind him, careful not to let it swing shut like it always did. 

"Hey... Everyone... What the fuck happened? You thought I died and you buried me the same day? Did you want me gone that bad?"  Doyoung said jokingly, smiling just slightly despite the members expressions still expressing obvious shock. 

" Doyoung ... It's... It's October..."  Taeil stuttered, his voice quiet and unsteady.  Doyoung's eyebrows shot up in surprise,  Taeil's words settling in slowly. 

"What? But the grave I saw said September 24th, no way its October, I should be dead,"  Doyoung replied, his voice wavering in confusion. The members stared at him, all of them unmoving, their expressions still ones of obvious shock. 

"Oh my god... Am I dead?"  Doyoung said suddenly, his eyes widening. "Am I dead, guys?" 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i hope you enjoyed
> 
> kofi link: https://ko-fi.com/mars_127
> 
> curcious cat link: https://curiouscat.qa/tyongieberry


End file.
